Sur le Lilas Brûlé et le Salut Public
by Nelja
Summary: Les Amis de l'ABC trouvent une recette datant de la Révolution Française pour fabriquer leur propre poudre à canon. Il est révélé que certains ont plus de talents pour la chimie que d'autres. Humour, gen.
1. Chapter 1

_Tous les personnages ont été créés par Victor Hugo._

_Cette fic est humoristique, écrite sur un prompt sur les Amis de l'ABC qui essayaient de fabriquer des explosifs, et y sont plus ou moins bons, avec quelques explosions pas du tout prévues au départ. Je n'aurais probablement pas essayé si dans le même temps, je n'avais pas appris l'existence des documents décrits dans ce premier chapitre. C'était une coïncidence trop merveilleuse pour que je la laisse passer._

_Je présente mes excuses pour toute inexactitude chimique. Il y a quelques approximations._

* * *

Le jour où Enjolras franchit les portes du café Musain en arborant une branche de lilas, tout le monde eut le sentiment qu'il arrivait quelque chose de très bizarre.

"En quel honneur ?" demanda Courfeyrac.

"En notre honneur, quand nous fabriquons de la poudre." répondit Enjolras, Aussi peu logique que fût la réponse, elle était toujours plus raisonnable que l'idée d'Enjolras portant des fleurs simplement parce que c'était le printemps et qu'il était de bonne humeur. "Ce serait utile de ne pas dépendre de la contrebande, qui pourrait nous faire remarquer ou même arrêter. De plus, j'ai trouvé des instructions intéressantes que j'aimerais essayer."

"Tu veux dire, synthétiser chimiquement de la poudre à canon ?" demanda Combeferre, semblant très intéressé. "Le charbon est facile à trouver, le soufre est faisable..."

"Le charbon ne semble pas très propre." remarqua Courfeyrac. "Est-ce nécessaire ? Pour ma part, j'apprécie la contrebande."

"... mais le salpêtre, tout autant que la poudre elle-même, ne peut être obtenu que par des voies illégales, à moins d'être traité avec du matériel difficile à se procurer."

"Oui, c'est ce dont je voulais parler." Enjolras sourit. "Mon ami, il faudrait que tu lises ceci, et que tu me dises si c'est réalisable." Tout en fouillant dans son sac, il répondit à Courfeyrac. "Et non, bien entendu, ce ne serait qu'une source secondaire. Si cela ne t'intéresse pas, ce n'est obligatoire pour personne, et de toute façon, cela ne serait pas ici, où les fumées et autres produits chimiques seraient trop faciles à remarquer. Je pensais à Corinthe, entre les services."

"Où toute odeur déplaisante, et même les bruits bizarres, pourraient être mis sur le dos de la cuisine de mame Hucheloup. Bien pensé. Je dois admettre, je_suis_ curieux." Quand Enjolras sortit les documents de son sac, Courfeyrac les observa avec presque autant d'attention que Combeferre, et l'attention générale du café se focalisa dans leur direction.

Comité de Salut Public, Instructions aux Français pour fabriquer de la potasse" lut Combeferre, ses yeux brillants. Il survola les pages. "Racler le salpêtre des murs, pour l'effort de guerre, et... Enjolras, je suis impressionné. J'en avais entendu parler, mais où as-tu trouvé cela ?"

"J'ai mes sources."

"Ce sont des originaux. Je reconnais le papier."

"Bien entendu. Je reconnais les signatures. Est-ce que la méthode marcherait encore ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Combeferre, souriant comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet. "Les sciences pures peuvent parfois être révélées fausses, mais les techniques - tout ce qui peut arriver est de trouver une meilleure méthode."

"Ce qui _pourrait_ être arrivé depuis, mais certains gouvernements sont plus réticents que d'autres à expliquer au Peuple comment faire des armes !" s'exclama Bahorel avec joie. "On pourrait se demander pourquoi, si ce n'est que nous le savons tous. Vive les vieilles techniques ! Faire des explosifs, en suivant des instructions révolutionnaires, ce sera simplement grandiose !"

"Et si cette méthode avait un défaut, la France n'aurait pas gagné cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?" fit remarquer Joly gaiement.

"Ainsi," commença Enjolras, "il nous faudra lessiver les murs de nos caves respectives pour obtenir le salpêtre brut. Du lilas brûlé pour la potasse. Un chaudron, peut-être plus."

"Nous pouvons emprunter celui de Mame Hucheloup." ajouta Courfeyrac. "Ce serait moins voyant que d'en transporter un dans les rues de Paris, même si l'un d'entre nous _avait_ un chaudron. Ou y a-t-il dans cette assemblée un sombre secret ? L'un d'entre tous pratique-t-il en cachette des alchimies interdites ou la lessive de toute sa famille ?"

Enjolras acquiesça. "Et quand nous aurons fini cette première étape, bien sûr, nous aurons besoin de soufre et de charbon, et il faudra aussi de quoi les mélanger."

"Et des seaux pour aller chercher de l'eau." ajouta Combeferre. "Je suppose que nous apporterons déjà le salpêtre dans des seaux."

"Je m'occupe du soufre." dit Joly en souriant. Toute l'assemblée écoutait, maintenant, et semblait au minimum intriguée.

Dans l'_Enyclopédie_, on explique comment sélectionner le meilleur charbon pour cet usage." fit remarquer Combeferre. "Il me semble qu'ils expliquent aussi le matériel nécessaire, au moins en partie. Je m'occuperai de cette partie, même si cela ne concerne pas le premier jour."

"N'oubliez pas le charbon ordinaire. Ou du bois. N'importe quoi pour faire démarrer le feu de la chimie. Ou peux-tu nous obtenir cela aussi en charment mame Hucheloup, Courfeyrac ?" demanda Bahorel.

"Mes _charmes_ sont inefficaces au-delà d'un certain degré d'économie domestique, mais nous pouvons lui en acheter, beaucoup trop cher. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à transporter."

"C'est donc réglé." Enjolras sourit. "Demain, Corinthe, à quinze heures."

Courfeyrac feuilletait la brochure. "Ornons nos routes de maronniers et nos jardins de lilas ! Multiplions cet arbuste odoriférant et il se trouvera que, sous le règne de la liberté, ce sera en couvrant nos pas de fleurs que l'on nous fournira la poudre qui doit achever d'écraser les tyrans !" déclama-t-il. Puis, après une pause. "Je dois avouer, j'apprécie."

"Je n'en ai qu'un, et je suppose que Combeferre voudra l'étudier, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas confiance en leur mémoire, j'ai fait des copies de la partie qui explique comment racler le salpêtre des murs. C'est basiquement un dépôt blanc au goût de sel, dans les lieux humides aux parois de pierre."

Il les distribua, en gardant trois pour Bossuet, Feuilly et Jehan qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et passa devant Grantaire qui, bien entendu, buvait.

"En veux-tu un ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton distant.

"Si tu demandes, c'est qu'il t'en reste un, donc tu en as copié un pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?" Enjolras ne répondit pas. "Tu attends donc vraiment que nous expliquions à nos propriétaires la nécessité de descendre à la cave, de lécher les murs - c'est toi qui a mentionné le goût - de les nettoyer, tout ceci pour suivre des instructions entrêmement raisonnables écrites par un groupe de politiciens qui avaient _Salut Public_ dans leur nom mais sont mieux connus pour s'être fait guillotiner les uns les autres ?"

"_Oui_." répondit Enjolras, durement, en tournant déjà les talons. Mais avant qu'il ait pu partir, Grantaire s'était saisi du feuillet, et répondit hativement. "Je vais le faire."

"Au fait, ces fleurs sont-elles juste pour le symbole, ou déjà pour les brûler ?" demanda Bahorel.

"Bonne idée." Enjolras maintint la branche de lilas au-dessus d'un verra, craqua une allumette, et ne réussit qu'à brûler quelques pétales avant que le le feu ne s'éteigne.

"Tu devrais y mettre un peu d'alcool." suggéra Bahorel. "Pour faire partir le feu."

Combeferre n'eut pas le temps d'avertir avant qu'Enjolras ne verse une quantité généreuse d'alcool sur la branche, qui prit feu de façon très spectaculaire. Enjolras, les doigts à-demi brûlés, tenta des rester stoïque, alors que la plus grande partie de la cendre tombait à côté du verre.

Personne ne fit la moindre remarque, mais l'idée commença à germer dans l'esprit collectif que si Enjolras avait laché les fleurs en flamme, la table aurait pu très bien brûler aussi. Et ils n'avaient même pas commencé.

"Ajoutons des bols en terre cuite à notre liste." commenta Combeferre, toussotant poliment. "Très grand format, de préférence."


	2. Chapter 2

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il t'a cru !" s'exclama Bossuet en riant.

"Mon cher, j'ai une certaine notoriété chez cet apothicaire." répondit Joly, riant avec lui. "Il me connaît, donc bien sûr, il m'a cru. Cependant, _lui_ a perdu le peu de crédit que je lui accordais. Il aurait dû me dire - c'est connu depuis des siècles maintenant - que le soufre ne préserve en rien de la peste bubonique. C'est un mythe."

"Tu serais très malheureux si les apothicaires refusaient de te vendre des médicaments douteux sous le futile prétexte qu'ils sont inefficaces."

"Ah, mais c'est différent quand rien n'a été confirmé ni infirmé !"

"En premier lieu, tu _aurais_ semblé suspect en achetant ce soufre."

"Je dois reconnaître ce point."

* * *

"J'ai besoin de ce chaudron pour préparer le menu ce soir !" protesta la veuve Hucheloup. "Et je me sers de l'autre pour les confitures jusqu'à demain au moins !"

"Pas celui-là, bien entendu." assura Combeferre. "Quand nous en aurons fini, je doute qu'il puisse être utilisé à nouveau pour la cuisine. Non, celui que vous utilisez pour la lessive." Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et des yeux inquisiteurs, l'expression qui pouvait faire presque n'importe qui se sentir comme un mauvais élève devant sa copie d'examen. "J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas un chaudron de cuisine pour la lessive, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non." répondit-elle mollement. Puis, avec plus de vigueur. "Puis-je au moins _savoir_ comment vous utiliserez _mon_ chaudron ? Est-ce qu'au moins il sera toujours bon pour _ma_ lessive ?"

"Bien entendu ! Nous le récurerons nous-mêmes."

"Nous faisons un peu de chimie." expliqua Courfeyrac. Il agita devant son nez les fleurs de lilas qu'il avait cueillies en chemin. "Nous distillons notre propre parfum." Il était assez fier de ce mensonge. C'était certainement plausible, pour un jeune homme raffiné qui tentait des expériences chimiques à base de fleurs.

"Oh Seigneur," clama la veuve Hucheloup, fronçant les sourcils devant les fleurs. "Vous faites de la poudre à canon."

"Quoi ?" La surprise de Coufeyrac était magnifiquement imitée, pour la simple raison qu'il était réellement abasourdi.

La veuve Hucheloup leva fièrement un menton très laid et proéminent. "Vous autres, les jeunes, vous pensez que je suis une vieille femme qui ne sait rien ! Mais mon mari était dans l'armée de Napoléon ! Mon père était à Valmy !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Combeferre. Peut-être était-il même réellement intéressé. C'était difficile à déterminer.

"Ma mère en faisait pour l'armée quand j'étais enfant ! Si je venais à votre petit club, je vous montrerais comment cela marche ! C'est bien dommage que j'aie un travail honnête à faire!"

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez plus jeune." répondit Courfeyrac en souriant.

Le grand discours que la veuve Hucheloup avait préparé en fut tué dans l'oeuf. Elle se contenta de grommeler "Pourquoi donc pensez-vous que je vous laisse parler politique dans mon établissement autrement respectable ?"

Courfeyrac avait toujours supposé que c'était parce qu'ils constituaient plus de la moitié de sa clientèle, mais il se retint de le faire remarquer.

* * *

"Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si utiliser des fleurs pour faire de la poudre à canon était étrangement poétique ou juste horrifiant." médita Jehan.

"Nous n'utilisons que celles qui sont déjà flétries, presque mortes." commenta Bahorel. "Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction cela fait pencher ton imagerie ? Derrière elles, elles ont laissé leur beauté, donné toute leur odeur, et qu'est-ce qui reste d'elles ?"

"Juste des cendres qui voleront à nouveau." commenta Jehan en souriant, "en une autre vie plus brève et plus brillante. Je pourrais en faire quelque chose."

"Je n'en doute pas. Et tu pourrais aussi être celui qui les fera voler, et toucher leur cible."

"Quelqu'un aurait tout de même dû m'expliquer les détails. J'ai apporté des fleurs fraîches."

"Elles ne brûlent pas facilement," commenta Enjolras - sans étaler dans les détails sont expérience malheureuse de la veille - "mais elles peuvent bien servir avant de se fâner, ne serait-ce que pour dissimuler les odeurs chimiques..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis à peu près certain de trouver un usage pour des lilas en mai." assura Jehan. "Par exemple, ma maîtresse les appréciera plus que toi. J'avoue, le contraire serait quelque peu dérangeant."

* * *

C'était une vérité reconnue par la science, et par chaque expérience possible, et même par le Comité de Salut Public, que si on ne mettait pas suffisament de cendre dans le mélange d'eau bouillante et de salpêtre raclé des murs, il ne cristallisait pas bien, et il fallait en rajouter. De même, si on mettait trop de cendre, le mélange ne cristallisait pas bien non plus, et on pouvait essayer de corriger l'erreur en rajoutant du salpêtre.

C'état une vérité prudemment suggérée par la théorie scientifique, que quelque part, entre les deux, il y avait une _bonne_ quantité de cendre de lilas qui donnerait des cristaux de salpêtre parfaitement décents.

Enfin, suggérée par la science, et les tentatives de Combeferre. Mais il ne comptait pas vraiment. Pour y arriver, il avait probablement passé un pacte avec une sorte de daemon de la science. Qui devait vivre dans le tome 14 de l'_Encyclopédie_. L'ouvrage _avait_ des explications détaillées sur comment isoler le salpêtre, impliquant des équipements compliqués. Comment Combeferre pouvait utiliser les méthodes en question pour faire marcher une recette basée sur un chaudron était un mystère pour tout le monde. Et cela devenait encore plus mystérieux quand il essayait de l'exposer, aussi tous ses amis lui avaient poliment demandé d'arrêter.

"Je suis sûr que je peux juste être là-bas et brûler le lilas en essayant de ne pas respirer la fumée !" suggéra Joly. Il riait plutôt nerveusement, après avoir été presque touché par une goutte sauteuse de la mixture douteuse. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et je ne veux pas m'occuper de cela. Je suis certain que c'est toxique."

"Pas du tout. Le sédiment, à ce stade, est principalement composé de sel."

"Principalement."

"Il est certainement brûlant." commenta Bossuet, avec une humeur meilleure qu'on l'attendait de la part de quelqu'un qui venait d'expérimenter sur ce point précis.

"Oh, oui, cela, oui. Je suis désolé." Combeferre soupira. "Peut-être que tu devrais être en train de faire brûler des fleurs, ou..." Il se rappeler que s'adonner à une combustion quelconque n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée pour Bossuet, que les bols en terre cuite soient très sécurisés ou pas.

"Les caves de Mame Hucheloup sont certainement remplies de très bon salpêtre." suggéra Joly. "Nous n'en avons pas _tant_ que ça."

Bossuet et lui s'emparèrent d'un des seaux vides, et s'envolèrent.

"Ce n'est ni très juste ni très utile si je suis le seul à faire ce mélange." remarqua Combeferre. "Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter, j'expliquerai comment on fait."

Il y eut soudain beaucoup de volontaire pour brûler des fleurs de lilas, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

"Je prépare l'étape suivante !" s'exclama Bahorel, en prenant son couteau et l'une des bûches. personne n'osa lui demander quel était son plan. ils étaient trop fiers, ou ils savaient déjà, ou ils cherchaient frénétiquement leurs propres excuses.

* * *

"Tu vois, c'est le moment où la solution change de couleur." expliqua Combeferre à Courfeyrac.

"Mais cela n'était pas de la même couleur que la dernière fois pour commencer ! Cela dépend de la cave d'origine !"

"Oui, il y a des impuretés, qui dépendent du milieu. C'est pourquoi elles doivent être retirées en premier." Avec une cuillère en bois, il retira un petit caillot de sédiment et le déposa dans un récipient différent. Quand n'importe qui d'autre essayait de faire la même chose, le liquide frémissait comme un animal sauvage, essayant de ravaler en son sein l'impureté convoitée, et de brûler vicieusement l'impudent qui tentait de le priver de ses substances vives.

"Bonjour, jeunes hommes !"

C'était la veuve Hucheloup, et Courfeyrac considéra qu'il était de son devoir d'aller lui montrer les signes de la plus grande politesse, et de laisser la cuillère en bois à Jehan.

Il y eut des signes de surprise, voire d'inquiétude, et Combeferre jugea bon d'expliquer. "La mère de Mame Hucheloup a déjà fait cela." Puis il ajouta "Son père était à Valmy." comme si cela lui donnait un certain droit d'être ici. Techniquement, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était chez elle, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Jehan se rappela que c'était son tour d'aller chercher de l'eau, qu'il ne se laisserait accorder aucun privilège, et laissa la cuillère à Enjolras.

Combeferre se laissa aller à espérer que la veuve Hucheloup puisse montrer quelques astuces aux autres.

Malheureusement, après quelques tentatives, il fut constaté qu'elle avait à peu près autant de souvenirs des expériences de sa mère que de la cuisine de son mari. C'était la façon polie de le dire.

Aussi, à la place, ils la poussèrent à parler de Valmy. Pour commencer, au moins.

* * *

"Pour nous autres à la campagne, vous devez bien reconnaître que les Lois du Maximum étaient un gros manque à gagner."

"Mame Hucheloup, le peuple de Paris mourait littéralement de faim." répondit Enjolras. "Une perte de revenus est secondaire, devant de tels enjeux."

"C'est l'excuse que vous avez donnée à mes parents à l'époque, oui..."

Quand Enjolras parlait de politique plus de quelques minutes, il avait la capacité troublante de faire en sorte que tout le monde lui reproche tout ce qu'ils détestaient dans la politique de la Convention en général, et de Robespierre en particulier, comme s'il en était personnellement responsable. Ses amis soupçonnaient qu'il en tirait une satisfaction secrète.

Mais en cet instant même, il était en train de mélanger une solution de salpêtre avec de la cendre de lilas, ce qui était à peu près l'exact opposé d'un moment approprié. Combeferre n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer avant qu'Enjolras, un peu trop impliqué dans la conversation, laisse échapper la cuillère que le chaudron engloutit avec un son menaçant. Enjolras tenta de la récupérer, sans aucun succès.

"J'aimerais beaucoup reporter la suite de cette conversation à plus tard." dit-il à la veuve Hucheloup, une ombre de courroux sur le visage.

Elle recula, mais s'exclama avec fierté "J'essayais juste d'aider, moi !"

"Vous pouvez aider." intervint Courfeyrac avec diplomatie. "Vous pouvez énormément nous aider, si vous nous trouvez une autre cuillère."

* * *

Grantaire fixa son bol en terre cuite comme q'il avait un lourd et indicible problème avec.

Puis il but un autre verre, et décida que la mieux à faire avec un problème indicible était de tout dire à ce sujet.

"Cain a montré toute son intelligence en inventant le meurtre, et je ne dis pas cela comme un compliment. Il en a donné des idées à Dieu lui-même, qui a pratiqué allègrement pendant les années suivantes, à coups de déluges et d'épidémies et d'éclairs - sous le nom de scène de Zeus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait eu l'idée que de la peine de mort avec sursis, à savoir, la vie. Cain, au moins, au début, n'a utilisé qu'un caillou pointu. Reconnaissons-lui cela. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, considérant que ces choses-là blessent les chevilles même quand personne ne les brandit. C'est devenu une tradition familiale ensuite seulement, et ses enfants et petits-enfants et les arrière-petites-filles blondes et roses ont pris l'habitude de l'accueillir par : vénéré ancêtre, je te présente la nouvelle épée que j'ai forgée ce matin ! Elle tue des gens ! N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus adorable ? Et en un rien de temps l'humanité avait en main les casse-têtes et les couteaux et les sarbacanes et les marteaux et les dagues et les hallebardes et les aiguilles à tricoter et les arcs et les oreillers ! Et cela ne fait que s'améliorer, ou empirer, selon la façon de voir les choses. Observons seulement ce triomphe de la technologie, la poudre à canon. Nous n'avons même pas commencé à l'utiliser contre des ennemis, et déjà, nous voilà entaillés et brûlés, dans une ambiance de désolation et d'apocalypse, sauf qu'on imagine en général l'apocalypse avec une meilleure odeur. Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant de créer des armes qui se battent toutes seules, et décident de tuer leurs utilisateurs avant qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de trouver un ennemi ? Le monde en sera certainement meilleur - plus vide, en tout cas, ce qui n'en est pas très éloigné. Ce jour est-il venu ? Allons-nous tous mourir par nos propres efforts ?"

"Grantaire, je pense vraiment que tu devrais t'arrêter." dit Jehan, gentiment mais fermement.

"Pourquoi donc ? Que fais-tu de ma liberté d'expression ? Penses-tu donc que j'aie tort ? Nous n'avons même pas commencé à utiliser le charbon et le soufre !"

Jehan étudia la pièce. "Je pense que tu exagères la situation." Il lui accorda un second regard. "Au moins un peu, disons."

* * *

Feuilly n'arrive qu'après son travail, avec un énorme bouquet de lilas à brûler.

"Je laverai le salpêtre de mes murs demain." dit-il pour s'excuser.

"Ce n'est rien." assura Combeferre. "Nous en avons pour quelques jours d'avance. Veux-tu aider à mélanger le salpêtre et la cendre ?"

"Oui, j'aimerais essayer."

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il avait retiré tout le sédiment salin indésirable et obtenait des cristaux de salpêtre tout à fait présentables.

"Tu es vraiment doué !" s'exclama Combeferre, rayonnant.

"C'est qui toi expliques si bien !" répondit Feuilly sur le même ton.

Les autres les regardaient comme s'ils avaient raté quelque chose de vraiment très important, mais auraient été incapables de dire quoi si leur vie en avait dépendu.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Combeferre avait posé le tome 13 de l'Encyclopédie sur le tome 14, et l'avait ouvert à l'article "Poudre".

"Joly, as-tu amené ta balance ? Parfait, j'ai aussi la mienne, nous pouvons paralléliser. Les proportions sont différentes pour la poudre à canon et la poudre pour charger un fusil. C'est ici le second qu'il nous faut..."

"Cette partie-là est facile !" s'exclama Bahorel. "Pas besoin de compter. Je vais vous montrer" Il s'empara d'un petit cristal de salpêtre, d'une pincée de soufre, d'un fragment de charbon, et les plaça dans un pot de bois courbé qu'il avait sculpté avec une buche. Puis il se saisit d'une autre pièce de bois, en forme de cône aplati, et commença à piler.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !" s'exclama Combeferre. Cela suffit au reste de l'assistance pour faire un cercle autour de Bahorel, à distance très respectueuse.

"Je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois quand j'étais petit !" protesta Bahorel, pilant toujours les trois ingrédients ensemble. "Cela fait de très bons feux d'artifice. Si à l'époque j'aavais eu un fusil, alors..." Une flamme très haute jaillit du bol, jusqu'au pilon de Bahorel, sa main, et presque jusqu'au plafond.

Bahorel éclata de rire, et commença à essayer d'éteindre les flammèches qui s'étaient logées dans ses cheveux. Enjolras, sans un mot, lui renversa un verre d'eau sur la tête.

"Merci." Il rit à nouveau. "D'accord, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était arrivé les premières fois, quand nous essayions de les écraser avec des cailloux. Mais avec du bois, normalement, cela s'améliore. Quand personne n'essaie d'allumer une cigarette volée à proximité, au moins."

"Mais tes amis et toi utilisiez directement le salpêtre de la cave ?" demanda Combeferre.

"Oui."

"Celui-là est plus fort." Il je dit pas _Je te l'avais bien dit_. Il essayait très fort de ne pas le penser. Il n'y arrivait pas très bien.

"Je vois cela." Bahoral rit à nouveau, essuyant l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de son visage. "Et c'est une très bonne nouvelle !"

"Au passage, c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas pouvoir réutiliser ce mortier. C'était une bonne idée. Nous aurions seulement pilé le charbon, le salpêtre et le soufre séparément, avant de les mélanger dans un liquide..."

"J'en ai d'autres !" révéla Bahorel. "C'était ça, ou mélanger ton chaudron comme une vieille sorcière, donc... j'ai des mortiers pour tout le monde !"

Combeferre ne commenta pas sur la sorcière. La poudre à canon et Diderot l'avaient probablement déjà suffisamment vengé.

* * *

"Je ne connaissais pas cette partie." remarqua la veuve Hucheloup. "A ce stade, nous le donnions au maire." Elle ajouta "C'est intéressant." d'une voix qui montrait une quantité d'intérêt absolument nulle.

"J'y arrive ! J'y arrive !" Joly tenta de serrer la veuve Hucheloup dans ses bras. Elle sembla légèrement prise de court. Il sautait dans la pièce, se jetant au cou de tout le monde, et montrant les cristaux de salpêtre qu'il avait fini par synthétiser.

La veuve Hucheloup battit en retraite.

Près du chaudron, Combeferre poussa un soupir de soulagement. La veuve Hucheloup commenta "Diderot ? Ce n'est pas l'homme qui a écrit cette histoire scandaleuse avec un anneau et des sexes de femme qui bavardent tout du long ?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Aussi, celui avec les nonnes perverses et l'abbesse sadique." commenta Grantaire. Il n'aidait pas.

"Exactement ! Et vous avez confiance en cet individu pour faire de la poudre à canon ?"

Avant que Combeferre ait le temps d'expliquer, Grantaire avait commencé "Il essayait de montrer la corruption de l'Eglise, vous savez."

La surprise de Combeferre était visible. La veuve Hucheloup laissa échapper un grognement très neutre.

"En fait," continuait Grantaire, "certains de mes amis ont une théorie, selon laquelle les brillants esprits qui... s'occupaient des problèmes sociaux de leur époque devrait pouvoir aussi donner des conseils en chimie.

"C'est une théorie très stupide."

"Oui." répondit Grantaire, apparemment très satisfait de lui. "C'est ce que je pensais aussi."

* * *

Avec un pilon et un mortier, il était étonnamment facile - au point que c'en devenait suspect - d'obtenir de la poudre très fine de salpêtre ou de soufre. Le charbon demandait plus d'efforts, mais certaines personnes qui, après les deux derniers jours, avaient envie de taper sur quelque chose, de préférence en rapport avec la poudre à canon, furent heureux de s'y atteler.

Le temps de les mélanger était arrivé. Peut-être même le temps de les mélanger sans se brûler les cheveux, mais cette partie restait très théorique.

"Aucun risque." rassura Combeferre. "J'aurais beaucoup plus peur de ne jamais réussit à le faire sécher. Nous ferons le mélange dans une petite quantité de liquide, assez pour l'humidifier."

"De l'eau, tu veux dire ?" demanda Joly.

Combeferre relut le chapitre concerné de l'Encyclopédie. "De l'eau, du vinaigre, ou même de l'alcool, ou... on dirait que de l'urine marcheraita aussi. Il n'y a pas d'indications sur lequel marche le mieux. Essayons de petites quantités. Si cela ne marche pas du premier coup, cela fera moins de gaspillage, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'expérience. Toutes les quantités sont décrites de façon proportionnelle, ce qui est heureux, puisque c'était avant que la Révolution nous donne le système métrique..."

"Attends, de l'urine ?" finit par demander Joly.

"Je suis plus curieux de savoir comment de l'alcool peut empêcher quelque chose de brûler, mais oui."

"Mais ils ont vraiment essayé ?"

"Je n'en suis pas certain, vu qu'il n'est pas mentionné lequel marche le mieux."

"Je suis sûr que si, et que tout est équivalent, c'est pourquoi nous ne faisons pas ces expériences. Combeferre, je peux te voir y penser !"

Quelques plaisanteries furent murmurées sur l'urine de Diderot, abordant peut-être même le sujet du pénis de Diderot en général, mais Combeferre ne se laissa pas distraire.

"Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux d'avoir les notes de Lavoisier, puisqu'il..."

Et Bossuet éclata d'un rire hystérique, puis Joly essaya de le calmer, et il s'ensuivit un tumulte nerveux, probablement centré sur les notes de Lavoisier étant meilleures que l'urine de Diderot, mais comme à peu près tout le monde parlait en même temps, et Bossuet continuait à rire si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, il était difficile de trancher. Et tous ceux qui essayaient de l'arrêter finissaient par éclater de rire à leur tour, même Combeferre lui-même.

Enjolras observait la scène, un peu confus.

"J'appelle un moratoire sur les plaisanteries sur l'urine." dit-il, calmement, mais avec suffisamment d'autorité pour faire faire tout le monde, même Bossuet. Quand on y pensait, cette interdiction laissait très peu de sujets de conversation.

Combeferre ajouta, par mesure de sûreté. "Et s'il vous plait, ne plaisantez pas sur Lavoisier non plus. Il est un des auteurs des textes sur lesquels nous travaillons, et la République ne devrait le mentionner qu'avec honte."

Courfeyrac profita du silence qui s'ensuivit. "Et comme j'ai un sens des priorités, j'appelle un moratoire sur tout usage effectif d'urine. Ou plutôt, une interdiction totale. Je promets d'aller chercher autant d'eau qu'il faudra à la fontaine, si personne n'urine dans des bols."

"Je suis désolé." ajouta Bossuet. "La chimie me rend nerveux."

"Elle rend tout le monde nerveux." rassura Jehan. "C'est devenu évident. Si cela ne l'était pas déjà."

"Sinon, vous _savez_ que les parties scientifiques de l'Encyclopédie ont été principalement écrites par d'Alembert, et pas Diderot !" ajouta Combeferre. "Je peux comprendre la confusion de la part de mame Hucheloup, ou même Grantaire, qui le fait exprès, mais s'il vous plaît..."

Ceux qui approuvaient les plaisanteries sur l'urine comme ceux qui s'y opposaient le regardaient maintenant de la même façon, comme si c'était le commentaire le moins pertinent de l'histoire du monde, et avaient-ils mentionné que ce chaos était de sa faute en premier lieu ?

"Vous attendez que je censure tous les aspects qui peuvent mener à des discussions hors-sujet ou envenimées la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas ?" Il sourit. "Je suis désolé, mais la science ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Mais d'accord, pas d'expériences. J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien avec l'eau. Puis-je vous montrer comment utiliser la balance pour mesurer les proportions exactes ? Joly, s'il te plait, aide-moi avec la tienne."

Les braves chimistes improvisés, revenus au calme, vinrent prendre leur part de soufre, de salpêtre et de charbon à mélanger, même si on entendait toujours quelques rires étouffés.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que la veuve Hucheloup passa la tête par la porte. "Personne ne pissera dans des bols dans ma maison !" clama-t-elle.

"Merci, femme merveilleuse !" répondit Courfeyrac.

"Pas de quoi." Elle repartit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparaissait. "Et oui, cela veut dire que je vous écoutais. Mais c'est ma maison, donc j'ai totalement le droit."

Puis elle partit pour de bon.

* * *

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mélanger. N'oubliez pas de rajouter de l'eau dès que cela commence à se dessécher."

"Combien de temps ?" demanda Courfeyrac.

"Oh, sur de si petites quantités, seulement quelques heures. Puis nous les laisserons reposer, et dès demain, nous pourrons probablement les réduire en poudre avec les passoires, les laisser sécher, et voir ce que cela donne."

La plupart des yeux fixaient Combeferre comme si dans ce contexte, des mots tels que "seulement" ou "dès demain" étaient déplacés.

"Le mélange doit être très fin." expliqua-t-il. "Et une bonne nouvelle : demain nous aurons cristallisé tout le salpêtre que nous avons, donc nous pourrons éteindre le feu. Et comme la recette sera testée, nous saurons ce qui marche, aussi, dès après-demain, nous pourrons faire cela au café Musani ou même chez nous. Aussi, ce mélange est facile. Un enfant pourrait le faire. Faire passer les grains demain sera plus technique."

"Profitons de la partie facile." dit Joly en souriant.

Une demi-heure plus tard le mortier de Bossuet explosait, et Joly reconsidérait sérieusement son affirmation alors qu'il mettait un bandage sur ses mains.

Puis Jehan fit quelque chose que son poignet n'aima pas du tout. Puis la moitié de la mixture de Grantaire s'enfuit sur le sol - il l'avait probablement ennuyée à mort, commenta-t-il. Puis le mortier d'Enjolras passa à deux doigts de prendre feu.

A ce stage, il était clair que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la partie facile.

Ou - ce qui était plus terrifiant à considérer - peut-être que cela l'était.

* * *

"Je parie sur Courfeyrac, la prochaine fois." dit Joly.

"Tu ne fais que me motiver pour ne pas échouer !" répondit Courfeyrac, affichant un air offensé.

"Pour l'instant, tu ne t'intéresses même pas à ce que tu fais, seulement aux paris."

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'y mettre trop d'énergie ne fait que dessécher la poudre, donc plus d'accidents ! C'est qui qui aurai la meilleure qualité, à la fin."

"Je parie sur moi." dit Bossuet.

"C'est interdit. Ce serait trop facile d'échouer exprès."

"Je promets de ne pas essayer. Essaie de comprendre. Tu sais combien le Guignon peut me favoriser, et maintenant, elle devra me laisser tranquille ou me faire gagner un pari."

"Jolie stratégie." commenta Joly. "Vas-y, Courfeyrac. S'il est le prochain à faire brûler la pièce, ce n'est pas toi, donc tu gagnes."

Courfeyrac céda. "C'est bon. Mais seulement pour toi, mon cher Bossuet, ne le dis à personne." Il héla discrètement Combeferre. "He, tu veux parier sur la prochaine explosion ?"

Combeferre examina les techniques de mélange de tout le monde, comme s'il y avait réellement une manière scientifique de le prédire. "Bahorel."

"J'ai entendu ça ! Je parie sur toi !"

"Tu perdras probablement."

"Je m'en moque, c'est juste pour le faire. En plus, personne d'autre ne croira que tu puisses tout faire sauter, donc si ça arrive, je gagne le jackpot !"

"Jehan ?" continua Combeferre. "Je suis sûr que tu as une idée !"

"Ne puis-je parier sur le fait que _rien_ n'explose aujourd'hui ?"

"Oooh, j'admire ton optimisme. Tu peux, et c'est même très risqué, donc c'est du vingt contre un. Peux-tu aller me chercher Grantaire ?" Il se retourna. "Oh, bonjour, Enjolras. Es-tu vraiment sûr que nous ne devrions pas faire cela ? C'est très distrayant."

Enjolras haussa les épaules "En fait, tu remontes efficacement le moral des participants, non, pas spécialement. Je protesterais si c'était une question de vie et de mort - ce qui n'est pas le cas. Des explosions pourraient être bien pire." Il semblait essayer très fort de se convaincre.

"Vraiment ? Parfait ! Est-ce que tu veux parier, alors ?"

"Je n'irai pas jusque là."

* * *

"Ce doit être Feuilly." dit Combeferre en souriant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais non, c'était un enfant, celui qu'on appelait Gavroche, qui entra comme s'il était chez lui. Il transportait un grand seau.

"Salut ! Quelqu'un ici a demandé plein de salpêtre ? Oh, comme ça sent mauvais ! Bien, très bien !"

Il se dirigea vers Courfeyrac, qui se figea, comme s'il avait oublié de prendre garde à ce qu'il désirait. Il examina le seau, qui était presque plein, rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait ramasser dans une cave.

"Je veux ma paie, maintenant !"

"Bien sûr !" Courfeyrac lui tendit une pièce de cinq francs, puis, après une hésitation, une seconde.

"C'est très aimable à toi de doubler le prix, citoyen, mais nous avions un autre engagement."

"Bien sûr, tu peux dîner avec nous ce soir."

"Tu sais ce que je dis."

Jehan s'approcha de l'enfant pour demander. "Cela... cela vient-il de chez tes parents ?" La question muette, as-tu des parents, lui brûlait les lèvres.

Gavroche sembla offensé. "Pour qui tu m'prends, citoyen ? Direct de chez moi !"

"Cela semble grand." remarqua Jehan, espérant des réponses.

"Toute la ville de Paris. On ne fait pas mieux. Mais si tu veux bien, j'ai des sujest importants à discuter." Il se retourna vers Courfeyrac, semblant aussi sérieux qu'il en était capable. "Tu as _promis_ que je pouvais faire des explosions avec vous demain !"

Courfeyrac regardait Jehan comme s'il pouvait le sauver de la décision très stupide qu'il avait prise il y a seulement quelque jours, quand tout, et la poudre à canon en général, semblait différent. Il pouvait peut-être éveiller une forme d'innocence chez les enfants, quelque chose du genre.

Jehan soupira avec tristesse, citant. "Ami, dit l'enfant grec, dit l'enfant aux yeux bleus, Je veux de la poudre et des balles."

"Comme il dit. J'crois." répondit Gavroche en souriant. En vérité, il était un peu méfiant, mais tout prêt à être grec si c'était nécessaire.

"Tu ne reviens pas sur une promesse, Courfeyrac." trancha Jehan. "Certainement pas avec un pauvre enfant." Gavroche fit une grimace moqueuse à Courfeyrac. "Et tu seras personnellement responsable de _sa_ sécurité demain."

Courfeyrac eut un très lourd soupir, et pila sa mixture si violemment qu'elle lui jaillit au visage.

"Je gagne !" lança Joly.

"Oh," dit Gavroche, "ça va être exceptionnel !"


End file.
